The Eraser Experiment: Poject Sisters
by EveryonesSpecail
Summary: When super humans designed to kill called Erasers begin to attack them, life is turned upside down for Ray,Kai,Max,and Tyson. Soon it becomes a fight to survive. The question is, Who's behind it all? KaiXoc RayXoc M for charcter death, rape & language
1. Meeting Maiko and new friends are made

Ok, I had this strange idea and decided to post it on fanfiction. So, please reveiw. Flams are welcome.

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade only this plot and the OC's.

* * *

Kai and Ray sat in complete silence. It was probably 5:00 am and there was still a visible fog outside Tyson's dojo. Though Kai usually was the only one who woke up early in the morning but Ray woke as well. Kai wanted to ask his best friend why he woke up early and Ray suspected it and spoke. "I got a letter from the White Tigers three days ago." He stood there a frown on his face. Kai looked at him intently, "What did they want?" he asked in his cold voice. "Well, my sister's birthday is today and they thought of bringing her down here to stay with me for awhile. And as you know, I don't have a place of my own, and I don't want to be rude and ask Tyson if she could come." He paused for a moment only to sigh, "I haven't seen her in a long time Kai. She's my blood sister, the only real family I have left." Kai nodded. Ray often talked about his sister whenever family came into the conversation. Everyone had yet to ask what she looked like or how old she was. And Kai decided to ask just out of curiosity. "How old is she? What's her name and, what does she look like?" he asked mentally slapping himself. He sounded WAY too interested, "I mean," he added, "You never told us that information." He sounded calm and as casual as he possibly could. "Well," Ray began, "Her name is Maiko, Mai for short. She is up to my shoulder……from what Mariah said anyway, and she has the same gold eyes as me and the others and pretty much the only thing different about our looks is her hair. It's the color of the moon, and is about as long as mine." Ray smiled a bit before continuing, "She's two years younger than us and her birthday is today, so that would mean she is 14. Though, Lee told me that she's more mature than most people her age, mentally and physically. It kind of surprises me." Ray's smile grew. "I think I'm going to ask Tyson if it's alright at breakfast, I'm sure he won't mind especially when I control how much food he gets."

All of a sudden a loud noise came from inside causing Kai and Ray both to sweat drop. It was Kai's younger sister Zane. She was lying on her mat next to Tyson and she was yelling at him apparently in her sleep. "Tyson, what the hell? You idiot! You just ate my left shoe!" and with that she slammed her fist hard into his stomach causing him to wake up instantly. "AH! I'm being attacked! HELP!" After he was done yelling Zane and Max both sat up startled. "WHAT THE CRAP TYSON?!" Zane yelled as she slapped him upside the head. Tyson scowled at her and began to shout back, "Well, you probably hit me again in your sleep! What did I ever do to you?" Zane began laughing "I hit you? Wow, my sub conscious state mustn't like you very much either." And she just laughed some more until she looked out the window then her eyebrow started twitching. "TYSON!"

Kai and Ray just chuckled a bit. "She's just like you Kai…er almost." Kai just looked towards the now rising sun, "Well, I guess I better start breakfast…because it sounds like everyone else is awake." Kai just shook his head and walked off of the porch. "And where are you going big love bug brother of mine?" Zane asked with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. Kai growled, "Zane? Don't call me that! And I'm going for a walk. Do you have a problem?" Zane's smile got bigger, "Actually, I do, Where at?" Kai just scowled at her and walked away. Zane frowned, and she heard frying in the kitchen and smiled again, "Wohoo! Food? YES FOOD! TYSON WILL NOT GET ALL THE FOOD HE WANTS THIS TIME!" And with that she ran into the dojo and towards the kitchen "Ray let me help!" Ray just smiled and moved to the side letting her stir the pancake batter.

(Same Time Hong Kong China)

"Happy birthday Maiko!" a pink haired neko-jin with gold eyes said to another girl with really long moonlight colored hair. "Thank you Mariah." The girl said back with a small smile. Mariah gave her a small sad smile and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Mai." Maiko just smiled and hugged her back. "I'll be back soon. China is my home, and I want to come back asap." Mariah smiled again. "Say hi to Ray for me okay?" Maiko just nodded a nervous look on her face. "We'll all miss you Maiko." Said a short green haired boy with violet eyes, "I'll miss you to Kevin." She said while smiling showing a single fang on the right side of her mouth. Kevin smiled and hugged her. Then all the White Tigers gave her a group hug. "Be good Maiko. I mean it." Lee said seriously. With a small smile on his face, she just nodded and waved goodbye as she boarded the plane.

(Back In Tokyo)

"So Tyson, is it alright if my sister comes to stay with us for a while?" Tyson looked at him his mouth full of food. "Sure. Just keep the food coming I'm a growing boy here." Zane scowled, "You're a pig you know that Tyson?" Tyson scowled right back. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Am Not!" "Are too, and that's FINAL!" Tyson ended it leaving the others snickering. "See? I told you Tyson." Zane said mockingly. Tyson was about to shoot a comment back at her when he was interrupted by the phone ringing. "I'll get it." Kai lamely answered. He stood up and walked to the hall where the phone was hanging on the wall. "Hello?" _"Hi. May I please speak to Ray?" _Kai looked at the phone for a second before calling Ray into the hallway. "Hello, this is Ray." He answered when he took the phone from Kai. _"Hey Ray. It's Mariah. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Maiko's plane left about 20 minutes ago. She should be in Tokyo late tonight. Okay?"_ Ray just stood there as his mouth went dry. Kai was watching his friend with an odd look on his face. _"Ray? Are you still there?" _"Yeah, I am. So can I ask you why you put her on a plane before I could tell you she could come?" Mariah was silent on the other end for about three minutes. _"Well, because you need to see her on her birthday Ray. You haven't seen her in about 5 years. If that's not a good enough reason, I don't know what is." _And with that she hung up the phone. Ray stood there looking at the phone with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Did I sound rude to you Kai?" Kai just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

(Later on that night at the airport)

"Ray, are you sure she's coming? We've been here for about 2 hours." Tyson complained. Zane was sitting next to Hilary and they were chatting about random things that came to mind. Max, Tyson and Kenny were sitting huddled around dizzy and Kai was leaning up against a wall. Ray just sighed. "That's her plane right there." He said as he pointed out the window. And sure enough, it pulled slowly into the gate. When the doors opened, a lot of people were walking off the plane some eyes were droopy and tired, while others were happy and excited as they greeted and were greeted by family and friends. Kai however was taller than everyone else he was with, and spotted her first. She was a lot smaller than he imagined, but just as pretty. Her long moonlight colored hair was put up in a high pony tail with a black ribbon. She was wearing a silk black Chinese style shirt that buttoned up with white buttons. She was also wearing matching capri pants. The bottom of the silk pants were, also white. She was carrying a single white bag, and her gold eyes were searching the airport and brightened when her eyes settled on Ray.

He watched as Ray ran over to his sister and hugged her swinging her around in a circle before setting her down again. He was pointing at her hair and how long it was and her clothes and they were both smiling and laughing. He also saw Ray take her hand and walk back towards them. "Hey guys. This is my sister, Maiko." Ray was smiling with pride as the others smiled and began introducing themselves. Kai was last however, but kindly introduced himself to his best friend's sister. "It's nice to finally be able to meet you all." Maiko said when the introductions were finished. Hilary smiled before looking around at everyone. She noticed that no one said the two special words to Maiko and glared at the boys. "What now, Hilary?" Tyson said exasperatedly. Hilary just sighed. "Well, seeing as no one else will say it I will." She stood in front of the slightly shorter girl and smiled, "Happy Birthday Maiko." Maiko smiled brightly. "How'd you know?" Hilary smiled again, "Well, Ray told us. And to celebrate, we're going to have a party for you. But it kinda has to wait till tomorrow. If I would have known in advance that a friend of mine had a sister that was having a birthday," she paused to glare playfully at Ray, "I would have planned one sooner. And I guess that wasn't so bad on Ray's part, cuz you can meet some of our other friends." Tyson stepped into the conversation before Hilary was able to continue. "Hilary is talking too much and I'm staving. Let's go guys." Everyone laughed a little and Kai smirked slightly. "Come on Maiko! You can sit next to me in the car!" Zane grabbed Maiko's right arm lightly and smiled, "Let's go!" And she dragged Maiko towards the exit of the airport.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! It gets really sad and stuff later, but let's keep the happy flowing! WOOHOO! REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW...or no update...JUST KIDDING! I'll post the second chapter, THEN you need to reveiw.


	2. The first attack of the Erasers prt 1

Ok, so before I begin the second chapter I would like to formally introduce the NEW characters.

Name Zane Hiwatari

Age 14 (almost 15)

Gender Female

Eyes Blood red color

Hair Long sky blue hair with bangs framing her face.

Usual attire Tight black short sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. A blood red belt around her waist. In her right ear she has two piercing in her ear lobe and her cartilage is pierced once. In her left ear she just has two piercing in her ear lobe. Her shoes are black and the bottoms are white. ((Her outfit stays the same unless written otherwise))

History/Personality Zane is Kai Hiwatari's younger sister. Though at times she may get on his nerves he cares for her. She has a big mouth that tends to get her in trouble and at times she can be quiet. She's an unusually happy person most of the time. She unlike Kai didn't grow up in Biovolt. She lived a pretty normal life in a foster home with parents who cared for her greatly until Kai suddenly showed up and taking her to live with their grandfather. She hasn't left his side since. Zane is a nice person as long as you stay on her good side. She cares for all of her friends and her personality earns her more enemies than friends because she isn't afraid to speak her mind about anything….that doesn't involve her crush anyways. 3

Name Maiko Kon

Age 14 (turns 15 three months after Zane does)

Gender Female

Eyes Gold, (like Ray)

Hair Long moonlight colored hair with bangs framing her face, (Bangs like Mariah's and as long as Ray's) Usually up in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

Usual attire Black silk Chinese style shirt that buttons up with white buttons, she wears matching Capri pants and black Chinese style shoes. (Like Ray's)Both ear lobes are pierced once and she wears small silver hoops. ((Her outfit stays the same unless written otherwise))

History/Personality Maiko Kon is Ray's younger sister. She is usually quiet and shy unless she's with Zane, or Mariah then she opens up more and actually laughs out loud. She (like Ray) loves cooking and she also likes to clean. Because she grew up in White Tiger Hills most her life she's used to 'roughing it' and doing all sorts of chores. She doesn't complain when asked to do something unless the task is incredibly stupid. When Ray left White Tiger Hills to expand his horizons he not only left his home but his little sister. She understood why he left and didn't hold it against him like the rest of the White Tiger team did. She's understanding and kind making it easy for her to make friends wherever she goes. 3

Ok, now that that's over…On to the chapter!!

Disclaimers please make a return trip to the first chapter. Thank You.

As he sat in the trees, overlooking the Granger dojo, his eyes rested on some old faces and one new. They were all sitting outside on the porch and in the yard. It was the dead of summer so the air was comfortably warm. They were all just talking and laughing. "Typical humans, No sense of what's going to happen, they'll be surprised." The head piece he was wearing buzzed a bit before a voice came on it. _"Take out the Granger and Mizuhara kids," _The voice paused before laughing menacingly. _"Do not fail, Tala." _Tala grinned evilly, "Nice to see you guys again. To bad you won't be saying the same thing." And with that he whipped his head to the right then the left in pain. His transformation had begun. This was probably his 11th transformation, and it still hurt……a lot. He began to grow a muzzle, ears and a tail. Black fur began covering his body and he grew in size. His teeth grew into fangs and were about 4 inches long. On his hands he grew claws that gleamed in the moonlight. "Ok boys. Let's have some fun. Shall we?" His voice was deeper and menacing. Three others appeared next to him. They were equal in size and brawn. They were growling and all at once the three began to howl, Tala standing at the front of their small pack. All of a sudden another two of the wolf like people dropped from the tree above them in front of Tala, one looked like Tala and the others but one however didn't have fir that was black. It was a dark brown and his muzzle was curled up in a snarl. "I'm going to help you." His voice sounded like a growl and blood dripped from his claws. With every breath he took he sounded like he would lose control of his actions and slaughter everything living in sight. _"He's the newest version, Version 8.0. Isn't he beautiful?" _The voice on the head set said. Tala was able to hear the smile on his face as the other man spoke. "You can get whoever," the new wolf like animal paused and looked towards the group of teens. "But, I get her! Strict orders." He maliciously said as he pointed towards Maiko. "I was told her name is Maiko Kon." A slight trace of something Tala couldn't identify was found in his eyes before regaining the hard look. He looked towards the group of teens and found Kai smiling at Maiko as she talked to him. "Whatever happens the girls must be alive. We need to take them back with us." Tala said as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!" And all of them took off running towards the others at a monstrous speed.

"So Kai, about the party Hilary wanted to throw me. Honestly. I don't really want a party." Maiko looked at her feet. "I don't want to be rude or anything. I just don't want all of you to go through all of the trouble," she paused and looked into the trees on Tyson's property. "Did you hear something?" She asked Kai as she turned to face him again. Kai had an angry look on his face. He was about to shout something when all of a sudden he was muffled by a loud howl.

_**Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
My time, is gone today.  
You flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes, that's ok.  
Do what others say.  
I'm here, standing hollow.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.**_

Tyson was caught by his neck, and the claws were tightening. "Erasers!" Maiko stood and ran towards Tyson but was cut off by another Eraser, the Brown one. His claws tightened around her upper arm and he spoke, "Hello Maiko." He grinned in malice when her eyes widened. Hilary began screaming as an Eraser grabbed both of her arms and put them behind her back rendering her upper body helpless. Tyson's face began to turn purple as he began to punch the Eraser. Ray and Zane were standing next to each other as they backed away from two advancing Erasers. Kai ran towards Maiko when Tala blocked him off. "I don't think so Kai." Kai's eyes narrowed and Max was grabbed by and Eraser. The Eraser started bend his left wrist forward causing him to scream in pain. Tyson kicked the Eraser hard in the gut and was let go. Air filled his lungs and he fell to the ground coughing. Tala spoke again. "It's nice to see you again old buddy." Kai could practically feel the ice in his voice. And he kicked his foot into Tala's gut catching him off guard, and ran to help Tyson. The Eraser that was holding Max growled in frustration and a sickening crack was heard as he completely snapped Max's wrist earning an earsplitting cry from him.

Hilary was unconscious and the Eraser held her roughly with his claws. Maiko looked towards her brother and Zane only to find a deep gash in Rays right arm and Zane fighting a losing battle against her Eraser. She glared at the one who held her arm. She looked deep into his fierce forest green eyes and found them very familiar. Without warning she swung her open palm towards the side of the Erasers face clapping it hard against his ear bursting his eardrum. He howled in pain and he fell to his knees. She ran towards the one Eraser fighting Ray and kicked him hard in the back of the leg making him collapse. The Eraser reached for her ankle and caught it and tripped her. Zane did the same thing to the Eraser she was fighting that Maiko did to hers, and clapped him hard on both ears making him fall to the ground howling in pain and covering his ears.

_**Day, is here fading.  
That's when, I would say.  
I flirt with suicide.  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
I can always say.  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.  
Falling away from me.  
Falling away from me.**_

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

She ran over to help Ray. "Ray! Are you ok?" she asked out of breath. "I'm fine but the others." Zane helped him to his feet and started moving towards the dojo as fast as they could. She turned to look at the others. Kai was in a heated battle with the Eraser that was choking Tyson. Max was lying on the ground clutching his wrist tears streaming down his cheeks. And Maiko was lying on the ground kicking at the Eraser that tripped her as he tried to pull her closer to him. Then she saw the brown Eraser advancing on Maiko. His fangs were bared and he looked pissed. Blood was trickling out of his right ear. "Zane! Go help Max!" Zaine looked towards Max and saw the Eraser was beginning to kick him.

"Ok," she however was cut off by Tala who happened to walk in front of her. Ray stood up. "Go Zaine! I'll take care of this one." Zane nodded and ran past Tala towards Max.

Kai growled in frustration. The Eraser happened to slash him across the left side of his face leaving four minor scratch marks. His left eye was swollen and was beginning to bruise. He had bruises all over his body from being punched and kicked. His nose was also bleeding. "God dammit." He said under his breath. "Why can't I do any damage?" The Eraser was smirking laughingly. Then he heard a scream from one of the girls and he turned slightly to see the brown Eraser punch out the one holding Maiko's ankle, freeing her.

_**(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
It's lost and can't be found.  
(falling away from me).  
It's spinning round and round.  
(falling away from me).  
Slow it down.**_

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

Zaine rushed the Eraser that was bent over to examine Max's unconscious and bloody body. As soon as she was in range of his face she kicked her right foot as hard as she could catching him right in the side of the head throwing him off of Max and onto the ground next to him out cold. With difficulty she lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be ok Maxie." She said as she limped back towards the dojo. 'God, I kicked him really hard if I hurt my ankle like that." She thought as she winced in pain.

_**Twisting me, they won't go away.  
So I pray, go away.**_

Life's falling away from me.  
It's falling away from me.  
Life's falling away from me.  
Fuck!

Beating me down.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.  
Screaming some sound.  
Beating me, beating me.  
Down, down.  
Into the ground.

Soooooo, how's that for a second chapter????? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Erasers are actual people who had wolf dna mixed in with their own. Other chemicals were added to but I'm to lazy to explain right now.


End file.
